TROUBLE
by grimmjowislife
Summary: Trouble. Means difficulty, problems. People avoided it because it could get so bad it made you go crazy and even make you kill yourself. People see, hear, smell or even sense trouble they would run like it's the plague. Grimmjow isn't like them, because unlike them he ran towards trouble. Was intoxicated by it. Especially when it came in the form of a bright smile and orange hair.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! You'll be late for work!" A young boy, aged four, with strange light blue hair, yelled as he jumped on his father's bed.

"Umph! You sure are getting fat." The father, a young man of twenty-six with spiky sky blue hair and deep ocean blue eyes, grunted when his son dropped himself on his belly.

The son pouted cutely and it made his father grin sleepily. "I'm not fat. I'm muscular and handsome! Just like you!" The pout then turned to a wide grin, similar to that of his father's.

"Ain't that the truth. C'mon Aokishi! You've gotta go have a shower. You wanna smell good and look your best for your new daycare don't you?" His father teased as he lifted him up making the boy squeal in delight before he landed back in his father's arms, giggling away.

"Aye! Aye Captain!" Aokishi saluted with a cute but serious expression before he jumped out of his father's arms and ran into the bathroom in the hallway of the apartment.

Grimmjow heaved out a heavy sigh as he scratched the back of his head and walked towards his closet to get ready for the day.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Mechanic by day, and sometimes nights, full time single dad all the time. Grimmjow got drunk at this party when he was nineteen, fucked some girl without protection. Said girl got pregnant, didn't tell him, next thing he knows the bitch dumps his little guy in his arms like he was some disease and says _'I don't want it.'_ Bitch right?

So now it's just Grimmjow and his little Aokishi. They had just moved out of the simple, though rather big, town known as Karakura, mainly because Grimmjow was tired of the country and better opportunities were there for him and his boy. He knew a few people in the large and busy city so it was easy for them to find and adequate apartment and a close enough daycare center to his work. He hoped desperately that mpving would be like a new start for both of them, far away from Grimmjow's past as possible.

"Stupid to dwell on that shit now." Grimmjow muttered to himself as he slid on a pair of boots. He's gotten a job in Urahara's Repairs & Sweets. The guy was an old friend of his mother's and he was kind enough to give Grimmjow the job.

"Ready Cowboy!" Aokishi squealed as he rushed into his dad's room, his darker shade, but still very bright, blue hair as gravity defying as Grimmjow's but also a tad wavy. Grimmjow thought he made good looking babies. He wore similar clothes as his father, long sleeved black shirt paired with black cargoes and boots.

"That you are bounty hunter! Now tell me are you hungry?" Grimmjow went along with their usual game of Bounty Hunters. Aokishi's been into it since they had watched Cowboy Bebop when he was three.

"Very! Bounty Hunter Daddy has orders to get Bounty Hunter Ao food!" Aokishi grinned, his canines seeming as sharp as Grimmjow's.

Grimmjow grinned back. "That I do. C'mon little man!" Grimmjow exclaimed as he scooped up his giggling boy and took them both to the kitchen.

Grimmjow placed him on a kitchen stool as he got to making them both pan cakes. He'd make something else but he can barely boil rice so it's pancakes, waffles and take out for them most of the time.

"So what're you gonna do when you get to your new daycare?" Grimmjow asked as he placed a plate of a small tower of pancakes for his boy who immediately took in a mouthful.

"'wak a vlot offff fwends!" He said with his mouth stuffed and it took years but Grimmjow was able to understand the language.

"Of course you would. With the looks you've got they'd be begging to be your friends." Grimmjow told his son with a proud smile on his face as he ruffled Ao's hair.

Aokishi beamed at the praise before he quickly devoured his pancakes as his dad ate his own while drinking that yucky stuff they call coffee.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Ao squealed as he dragged his father out of their new home with another thing on his innocent mind;

 _I hope the caretaker and everyone else are nice people._

* * *

 _"_ Daddy this place is huuuuge!" Some of the parents waiting for the daycare to open, as well as a few passerby, turned to the direction of the young voice.

They heard a rich and deep laugh as the two figures became more visible.

"Ya got a point kid but trust me this place is also a lot more fun." A lot of people, especially single women, were staring at the duo with wide, surprised, also slightly interested, eyes.

Grimmjow had little Aokishi on his shoulders as they headed towards the daycare, neither noticing the people that moved for them to walk. He had on simple black T-shirt that hugged his muscular frame magnificently, black army styled cargo pants and black combat boots. With his spiky blue hairstyle and predatory grin he looked like some bad boy from a porn video.

"Really? How much fun?" Ao asked with an excited grin on his face, his hands feeling through his father's soft hair.

Grimmjow grinned back up at his little boy. "You'll see. Here they've got better stores for daddy to buy you the coolest toys." Grimmjow told his kid, remembering how much his boy would beg for some toys but they weren't sold in their prefecture.

Aokishi looked so unbelievably happy with the news. "Really?! Even that Spike action figure?!" He bellowed with excitement, his adorable smile warming a bunch of people's hearts.

Grimmjow chuckled, placed his boy back on his feet when they had gotten to the entrance of the simple looking daycare that was just forty-five minutes away from his work and squatted down to his son's level.

"Yeah. When we go for our weekly shopping on Saturday, I'll get it for you. As a reward for being such a good little Cowboy." Ao chuckled with pride and a small blush on his cheeks.

"Alright! I've got the best daddy in the whole wide world!" Ao exclaimed with fists in the air. Grimmjow gave his son a cocky grin before ruffling his boy's blue hair. "You better believe it kid." Some parents watched the two with small smiles. They seemed like a beautiful family.

"That's not true." Both bluenettes turned to look at the source of the small voice behind Aokishi.

There stood a boy with hair so unbelievably white that Ao thought it was like snow. The child had bright amber eyes and slightly pale skin and looked to be Ao's height. The boy glared at Ao with a ferocity that made Grimmjow frown and Ao to blink at him in confusion. He was wondering why the boy was so angry.

"What isn't true?" Ao asked with a tilt of his head in curiosity. The boy was interesting to Ao.

"Your daddy ain't the best in the world. Mine is." The boy declared, folding his arms and keeping his glare on the blue eyed boy who started to glare back at him.

"No way! My daddy is awesome! He fixes cars and goes to the gym and knows how to use guns!" Aokishi declared, pointing at his amused father while defending his daddy's honor.

Grimmjow stayed in his squatted position, elbow on knee and chin on palm, with an amused smile on his face as both boys bickered about who's dad's the best.

"Mitsue! I told you not to wonder off!" Grimmjow's eyebrows rose slowly as he caught sight of the man that ran towards them, taking the boy, apparently named Mitsue, going on his knees and checking the boy over like a doting mother though he glared like an angry wolf.

Grimmjow's eyes were slightly wider than usual, though anyone looking would just think he was bored about the whole thing.

 _He's beautiful..._

That he was. Bright orange hair that was below the nape of his neck with slightly long bangs, just a bit away from falling on his left eye. He wore a checked shirt that had it's sleeves rolled up which showed off impressive biceps as well as other muscles and also wore some regular jeans and old looking kicks. His eyes reminded Grimmjow of some picture of the galaxy, the amber color looking close to golden.

The guy looked up and their eyes met and for some reason Grimmjow couldn't speak. The guy however, blinked in surprise then gave Grimmjow an apologetic smile that made the bluenette's heart pause for a split second.

"I am so sorry about him. He's got a bit of a temper." He said that last part as some kind of warning as he glared down at the child who was pouting and folding his arm while glaring at the floor.

Aokishi's glare turned into one of childish understanding. "Oh. I get it. Daddy's got one of those too." Grimmjow cleared his throat loudly, a small blush on his face as he stood up straight and placed a hand on Ao's hair.

The orange headed man smiled kindly at Ao. "And who are you?" He asked as he moved towards the door of the daycare, bringing out a set of keys and opening the door and letting the other parents and children enter the building.

"I am Cowboy Aokishi Jaegerjaquez! I go through space hunting guys with bounties! And here is my fellow bounty hunter! Cowboy Daddy!' Aokishi exclaimed with his fingers pointing at Mitsue as imitations for guns, the other boy looking at Aokishi with bright eyes of excitement.

The orange headed man laughed with a raised eyebrow. "I take it you're into Cowboy Bebop. Well Mitsue is all about it and other anime. Him and his father watch them none stop." Ao looked at Mitsue with a wide grin, displaying his own jagged teeth similar to his father's. "Really?! C'mon let's play Spike and Jet. Dibs on Spike!" Aokishi said grasping one of the surprised Mitsue's hands and dragging him into the unfamiliar building like it was his second home.

"Sorry about him. He always seems to be over excited about everything." Grimmjow apologized as he rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile. He figured that the very attractive person in front of him was in charge of the daycare and felt extremely stupid for letting his boy cause a scene at their first meeting.

 _He probably thinks I'm a bad parent._

"Oh it's nothing. Your son's actually rather adorable." The man laughed as he motioned for them to enter the building. Grimmjow started walking beside him, noticing that the orange head was shorter than him by a few inches...as well as having a rather firm ass. Not that he was looking because he wouldn't do that. Yeah.

"I haven't seen you two here before though. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo told the blue headed parent as he entered the large room surrounded with about thirty children running around two other people that seemed to also be working in the daycare. Parents were talking to their children as well as the workers, some wanting to talk to Ichigo but decide to move away because he seemed busy with Grimmjow.

"The one who protects or the strawberry?" Grimmjow asked with a smirk which grew when Ichigo gave him an impressed look. "The one who protects. Most people just assume it's strawberry. Anyways, Nnoitra told me about you guys. Just moved to Tokyo huh? How do you like it so far...Grimm-jow Jaeger...jaquez is it?" Ichigo said his name sounding unsure but Grimmjow was surprised he had gotten right. Most people he had met in Japan could barely get his first name down.

"Call me Grimmjow. German. Haven't seen all that much about the city but so far all I can say is it's loud and yeah that prey mantis told me you're the best daycare in this side of the city so I'm trusting you." Grimmjow teased with a small smirk which turned into a snicker when Ichigo looked away from him with a small blush staining his tanned cheeks probably from the indirect praise.

"I'll make sure to do a good job." Ichigo said turning back to Grimmjow with a genuine smile.

Grimmjow nodded at that then looked around the room for his boy only to see him in a play area with at least three other kids and Mitsue around him like he was some kind of leader. Made Grimmjow mighty proud.

"Ao! I'm headed to work." Grimmjow called to get his son's attention. Ao stopped his explanation of the rules of space travel and answering questions about the huge difference between Space Dandy and Cowboy Bebop to look up at his father who was grinning at him. Ao grinned back and ran to hug his dad goodbye.

"This here is Ichigo-kun. You have to listen to everything he says. No being a little shit." Ichigo winced at the vulgar word but kept his mouth shut and watched the rugged looking man act fatherly to his son. At first glance, one would simply come to the conclusion that Grimmjow was a thug, a good looking one, but a ruffian at first instead of the caring father Ichigo was meeting. All in all, a good first meeting.

Aokishi snarled and hit his father's leg with a small pout. "I'm never a little shit...you be careful. Okay daddy?" Aokishi got serious as he gave his father a stern look that had some parents want to aww out loud.

Grimmjow smiled slightly, blushing lightly because Ichigo let out a small laugh, then went on one knee so that he was face to face with his son.

"I'll be careful little man." Grimmjow promised before smacking his lips to Ao's plump cheek quickly and loudly. Aokishi smiled, leaned forward and did the same.

Grimmjow got up, noticing that they were being stared at so cleared his throat and looked at Ichigo who was looking at Grimmjow a little too intensely. "I'll be back for him around 5:30. Should I give you my number? In case anything comes up?" Grimmjow asked while Ichigo blinked in surprise, like his mind hadn't been there.

"Hmm? Oh right. Phone number um here just type it down." Ichigo nervously got out his phone, his cheeks stained red with embarrassment as he handed the other man his phone.

Grimmjow looked at the screensaver and raised an eyebrow at the picture. There was some albino man with a feral like smile, strange eyes and hair as white as Mitsue's if not whiter holding out a peace sign with his arm wrapped around a laughing Ichigo's shoulders. They looked so alike, almost like twins.

He quickly typed in his number and gave the caregiver back his phone. Ichigo took it, Grimmjow tried not to think about the sudden spark that went through him when their fingers brushed and from the small jolt Ichigo gave he had felt it as well. Probably just some kind of static thing.

"See ya around...Berry." Grimmjow teased before turning around and heading for his car to take him to his job. The small glimpse he had gotten of Ichigo's scowling expression making him laugh on the way.

* * *

 ** _Starting off my first day of the year of being SEVENTEEN!_**

 ** _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME AND EVERYONE ELSE BORN ON THE FOURTH OF JULY!_**

 ** _Please review and tell me what you think of the first chapter to my new story. I've been thinking and coming up with different drafts for this new story and I probably won't update it till I'm done with B.H.S. Then again inspiration may hit me too hard and I wouldn't be able to stop myself._**

 ** _An amazing day to you my beautiful humanoids!_**

 ** _Adios from,_**

 ** _Grimmjowislife._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_2._**

* * *

"So Grimmjow. How's Tokyo treating ya?" Grimmjow snorted as he shut the top of the car and whipped his greasy hands with a rag before sending old friend Yammy a cocky grin.

"Well let's see. Got a huge apartment that's on a discount. Yay. I'm far away from that bitch. That deserves a yippee. Get to work with grease all day in a well known shop. Whoop. Already have four numbers slipped into my pockets. Booyah! Ao's making actual friends. Whoopee. Oh and his caretaker's sex on legs. Boom chica bow wow. Seeing your ugly mug every day? Boo." He got a wrench thrown his way at the last part making him and his other co-workers laugh.

Urahara's Repairs. It was actually a rather large section of Urahara's real business which was a successful law firm he owned with other branches all over Japan. He had built the huge mechanics shop beside the main branch which was a large skyscraper and Grimmjow planned to never go inside the building with all those lawyers in suits. It was a large garage that could fit up to thirty huge monster trucks, though Grimmjow thought that was a bit of an exaggeration but it was close enough, with all kinds of equipment all over the place. Grimmjow had found out that Urahara had done some kind of engineering side course so he decided to make the auto shop. There was a waiting section for customers to wait if their repairs wouldn't take a long time and the shop had about twenty mechanics that rotated their shifts. All in all, Grimmjow loved his new job and he had only been working there for fours hours.

"Hey guys! Why don't we celebrate Grimmjow finally joining us in the city!" Grimmjow glared at the seven foot lanky man who had wrapped his arm around his broad shoulders and showed off his piano teeth with a smile.

"Yeah! Let's go to a bar!" Yammy, the forever drunk, bellowed with fists in the air.

"Fuck no! Who wants to carry your drunk ass all over the place? Strip club!" Yoruichi bellowed from under a BMW then muttered a curse word for hitting her head. Probably the most beautiful woman Grimmjow had ever met but he expected to meet more, him being him, plus she didn't seem interested if the way she kept staring at women with large bosoms was anything to go by. Grimmjow wondered where her logic was even coming from because as far as he knew strip clubs served alcohol.

"Strip club!" Nnoitra agreed, already sure of the perfect place he and Yoruichi had frequented. The purple haired woman and the giant sent each other a thumbs up.

"Guys. I have a kid. Can't exactly do the whole all nighters thing anymore." Grimmjow told them, making Nnoitra frown slightly but his grin came back again with full force.

"Just let Ichigo babysit. He lives in the same building as you do." Nnoitra said, remembering the times he would crash on Ichigo's couch as well as he remembered Grimmjow's address...being right across from him actually. It was starting to get interesting.

Grimmjow was surprised to hear this. "Seriously?...I don't really know the guy, how am I supposed to trust him with my kid?" Grimmjow asked with folded arms.

He was suddenly bombarded with his friends looking at him with bright and glinting eyes filled with awe and determination. "Itsygo-kun's an angel!~ Grimmy he's the sweetest guy on the planet." Nel bellowed, her sea foam green hair swaying behind her. She's Grimmjow's adopted sister, his father having adopted her when he was just five years and she was two. She was going through college in Tokyo so he was glad to be around her more because Nel had the tendency to get herself in trouble. He was surprised to hear her say that though because Nel had more issues with trusting than Grimmjow did, she barely even trusted Halibel and they had known each other for eight years. "Dude you wouldn't even be able to understand how nice of a guy he is. He's Ulquiorra's best friend. That's enough proof ain't it?" Grimmjow's eyes widened at what Nnoitra had said. Ulquiorra? Emotionless Ulquiorra that had something bad to say about everything and anything? The guy that calls all humans trash? Grimmjow's cousin Ulquiorra? Was there another Ulquiorra because it just didn't make sense.

"He makes the best pies too!" Yammy, you fucking gluten.

"He lets me sleep on his bed when Hal kicks me out." Stark...just what the fuck?

"He's my cute little baby! I was his sensei when I used to teach athletics." Yoruichi told Grimmjow with a motherly look on her face. He sighed loudly to make them shut up.

"I'll ask him. If he says he can't then I won't go." They cheered like high schoolers after that making Grimmjow smile slightly to himself.

 _I missed you guys._

* * *

"Hey. I'm here to pick up my son. Aokishi is his name." Grimmjow said to the receptionist in front of the daycare. He had remembered walking past the front desk when Ichigo had brought him in but he was sure he hadn't seen the boy in front of him. He only remembered two other workers and that was it.

The boy, his name tag reading Hanataro, smiled up at Grimmjow shyly. "Yes. He's the only child left and he's in the playroom with Ichigo-sama." The boy informed Grimmjow, pointing to an open door down the hall where Grimmjow could hear a musical laugh and his son's giggles.

He had gotten off work at 5:30 pm and he was supposed to expect the guys to pick him up at around seven. He hoped Ichigo would say no because he didn't really want to spend a night away from Ao. He could remember the last night he had actually gone out with some friends being the week before he knew about Aokishi's birth. He...wasn't used to not being there as Ao slept.

He nodded in thanks and walked towards the room. He was surprised to see Aokishi standing behind Ichigo who sat monk style on the play mats and was braiding his orange hair with a wide grin on his face. "You have amazing hair Ichigo-sama!~" Aokishi praised with a pinkish hue on his cheeks. Grimmjow rose an eyebrow at this. _What's with the sama?_

Ichigo let out a breath of a laugh that made Grimmjow feel some kind of warmth. He leaned against the doorpost, waiting for the two to notice his presence.

"Why thank you Aokishi-kun. Do you usually braid people's hair?" Ichigo asked with a small smile on his face. It was so cute and it made Grimmjow's lips twitch slightly but it turned into a frown when Ao blushed. His son could walk in on a couple fucking and just make fun of them, he didn't blush. He had no shame so... _Well I'll be damned. My boy has a crush on his teacher._

"N-NO! I...I just like your hair." Aokishi mumbled as he finished the third braid and made to hide his face but Ichigo laughed and pulled him into a hug. Aokishi tried getting away so that he could hide his blush but Ichigo kept his hold strong.

"It's okay Aokishi-kun. I like your hair too." Ichigo told the boy with a kind smile that widened slightly when Aokishi looked up at him with a shy expression.

"I see you two are getting along." Grimmjow interrupted...whatever it was that was happening in front of his eyes.

Ichigo looked up at him with wide and surprised eyes that froze Grimmjow for a moment. Damn those amber eyes were really something else. Then the orange head dropped the soft look and gave him a small glare which surprised Grimmjow until he remembered the Berry comment making him smirk at the shorter man.

"Daddy!" Aokishi exclaimed as he ran out of Ichigo's arms, laughing loudly when Grimmjow lifted him up and pressed a kiss to both his chubby cheeks.

"Kami I missed your smart ass comments. How was your day?" Grimmjow asked the little piece of heaven in his arms. He can honestly say he would've worshiped that woman for giving him the little miracle if she wasn't a demon.

"Missed you too old man. Ichigo-sama's the coolest person after you! He took us all to this park and he let me have ice cream and then he was there to help this girl get her cat from the tree and Dad you wouldn't believe it!' Aokishi rambled on making Grimmjow smile at Ichigo who smiled back but with a small blush to his cheeks in embarrassment.

"What wouldn't I believe?" Grimmjow asked with a small chuckle as he moved out of the way to let Ichigo pass first, then they started leaving the room together as Aokishi praised Ichigo like was his god after Grimmjow had placed him back on his feet and held his small hand.

"He has a big brother and they look exactly the same and he's so cool too. Like scary cool. He's Mitsue's dad! He has these really cool eyes too! Like the white parts are black! Why aren't mine like that?! It'd be so amazing." Grimmjow seemed confused at hearing that someone's sclera was black which didn't seem to be natural. Ichigo gave him shy smile and explained, "He had them done that way when he went to America. Thought it would be cool to have his eyes tattooed." Grimmjow hummed in understanding.

"Daddy can I turn my eyes black too?!" Aokishi asked excitedly.

"Sure. When I'm good and dead." Grimmjow said with an overly large smile on his face and he laughed when Aokishi's face fell at the thought of his daddy dying.

Ichigo stopped by the receptionist desk to see Hanataro out and check over some files. Grimmjow and Aokishi patiently waited for the other which seemed to surprise him when he was done with his work.

"You didn't have to." Ichigo said with furrowed eyebrows as he locked up the building and walked beside Aokishi who was in between Grimmjow and him.

"No big deal. Besides, I wanted to ask you something." Grimmjow asked, a little too distracted with his son who kept trying to run ahead to notice that the man beside his son was looking very nervous and had a blush adorning his cheeks. It wasn't exactly his fault for thinking, even if it was only for a second, that Grimmjow was going to maybe ask him out. His statement was usually how everyone started their requests for him to go on a date with them.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, jumping only a little when he felt his phone buzz in his trousers.

He brought it out, findings text while he listened to what Grimmjow was asking him.

"Nnoitra was all about asking you to watch over Ao for me while they took me out for some…welcoming party or what the fuck ever. So will you do it?" Please say no. Please say no. Can't back out if you say yes so for everything that is holy and beautiful in this world say No!

"I'm sorry but…I've got something to do. Another time maybe. Besides, you shouldn't just hand over your child to someone you just met unsupervised." Ichigo half-heartedly scolded with a scowl on his face. That text brought out a considerable amount of anger in him that he didn't want to show around Aokishi and Grimmjow.

Grimmjow would've started praising Buddha there and then if it wasn't for the troubled look on Ichigo's face and how the other was chewing on his right thumb furiously, like it was some kind of nervous habit.

"Something wrong Ichi-sama?" Ichigo blinked out of his thoughts, looked down to see Aokishi looking at him with worry in his eyes and the orange head couldn't help but to smile.

"Nothing. It's just someone calling from my other job. So Aokishi-kun guess what? We're living in the same building? Isn't that something?" Grimmjow's eyebrows nearly went past his hairline because his son, his own manly flesh and blood, giggled like an excited schoolgirl.

"That's awesome! I get more time with Ichi-sama than anyone!" Why? What's with the immense joy? Why is his boy acting so…adorable? What is Ichigo to these children?

Grimmow blinked when he saw Ichigo smiling at him and hoped with everything in him that his cheeks weren't displaying how hot they felt. He's a grown fucking man. He didn't...blush around people he found attractive. He charmed the fuck out of them until they're begging him to just take them away. This is different because Ichigo seemed differet. Also the guy's watching over his kid. It'd be really stupid to piss him off with a one night sand

"You have an amazing child. He's very smart and took over my class in a matter of minutes. Obviously a charismatic one though he was rather rough with a few of the boys at first." Ichigo informed Grimmjow, remembering that was what he did towards new parents after a day with their children.

They were at their apartment building, the group entering the elevator and carrying on with their conversation though it was just Ichigo talking about Aokishi, Ao blushing in embarrassment and Grimmjow not hearing a thing but was instead staring at Ichigo's full, warm and moving lips.

"Well this is me. Good night Mr. Jaegerjaquez. See you tomorrow Aokishi-kun." Grimmjow jumped a little. _When had they gotten of the elevator? When had they gotten to Ichigo's apartment? It right beside mine._

"Night Ichi-sama! See you tomorrow!" Aokishi waved jovially even though Ichigo was just in front of him opening his apartment door with a chuckle before disappearing behind said door.

Both Jaegerjaquez men stood there for a few extra seconds who're turning around and entering their own home. They could barely contain their joy with te universe's choice for their next door neighbor.

"Oh my fucking gooooooood!" Grimmjow groaned before falling face first into their cloud like black couch, groaning for extra dramatic effect into the cushion. Then again, it could just be his son who had done the same as Grimmjow except he fell face first on his father's back. _I_ _know it's been long since I've so much as had someone else touch down there, four years to be exact, but honestly. Blushing? Ichigo must think I'm a fucking loser. How lame am I?!_

"I'm gonna marry Ichi-sama someday." Grimmjow nearly choked on his spit and crapped himself at the same time. That was how shocked he was. Shocked enough to shit in his jeans.

"Whoa! ...Whoa." Grimmjow said getting off and placing his giggling son on his lap to stare at him.

"You do realize you're like a tiny person and Ichigo is a grown up. Grown ups don't marry tiny people like you and why the fuck are you thinking of marriage? Did I miss your teenage years by accident? Hmm? Are you that weird child that was born at ninety and aged backwards? Hmm?! You are my baby boy. No dating, holding hands or marriage for you. Ever. Especially not your caretaker who's a million years older than you. Nah uh. No way. What did he do to my lovely, tough and still slightly innocent boy?" Grimmjow was panicking and nervous at the same time which resulted in him rubbing his cheek against a laughing Aokishi while he blabbers about losing his precious baby to good looking teachers.

"Daddy!~ Ichi-sama said those words you use are bad. The F-word, B-words and S-words." Grimmjow could've fainted there and then. His son, the boy that had worshipped him, actually scolded him. He felt oddly betrayed and by his neighbor whom he found so very sexy and attractive and…going off course.

"Well 'Ichi-sama' could take his opinions and shove it up his…rectum. So my precious but rapidly changing blue fuzzball, what would it be for dinner?" Grimmjow asked and eight on cue his son started drooling with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Anything with beef." He drawled out, rubbing the loud and very annoying growling belly, making Grimmjow laugh as he headed for the kitchen.

"One order of ready-made microwaveable beef burgers, coming right up." He better not have thought Grimmjow was gonna cook from scratch. The last disaster was still so vivid in their minds.

Things may change and Aokishi may grow, Grimmjow dreading those damn teenage years, but he'd still be that meat loving son who was addicted to Cowboy Bebop.

Not even an orange headed hottie with a tight ass and gorgeous, painfully gorgeous smile, could change that.

The reminder of that ass made Grimmjow walk funny.

* * *

 _ **Hey.**_

 _ **Been a while.**_

 _ **I'm sorry. A lot has been going on on my end and not just school. I'm not fully over it but writing helps so I thought why not put up chapter two of this at least. I actually need to be beyond happy to even update BHS so give me a moment before I can do that. The only reason I was able to write this was hours of watching Gintama and laughing my ass off after weeks of crying. Again I'm really sorry.**_

 _ **Please review and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Ciao from,**_

 _ **Grimmjowislife.**_


End file.
